


The jump (Ian Gallagher X Mickey Milkovich)

by Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Series: Gallavich :) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sad Ian Gallagher, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhail0_Aleksandr_Milkovich
Summary: Leave some suggestions in comments for anything else you want! i also do submissions :)





	

As Ian stands there, watching all the water rush by under the bridge he's standing on, he keeps that one little thing still stuck in his head. "Jump." It's telling him. Over and over again, getting louder. Also in the back of his mind, he has the thought of his lover, partner, and asshole boyfriend of his. running in his head over and over what would happen if he jumped, what Mickey and everyone else would say, and what they would do. Would they care? Of course, they would. What would Mickey do? What would he be thinking? Never mind that. "Jump, Jump" his mind keeps saying to him. No matter what he is trying to think about that's all that comes up. He starts slow long climbing the railing towards the edge of the bridge. "Do it. Nobody cares, Jump" his head is pounding. On the edge, his feet bare on the little piece of ground which is there, he's staring into the darkness of the cold water. His phone is buzzing, repeatedly, only Mickey calling and texting him. Nobody knows he left the house, it's late at night, everyone should be sleeping. Except for Mickey. Mickey knew something was wrong, he always would know when Ian fell into a depression, which ended up happening every once in a while considering his meds. Mickey always tried his best to do anything that could even possibly try to stop Ian's depression from falling as hard as it used to, but it usually didn't work. Mick felt so awful that he couldn't help Ian what he was going through, still felt as if no matter what he did to try to help, it could never be enough. But to Ian, whenever Mickey tried to help, even the slightest, he always knew it was enough. He loved Mickey, so much. And Mickey loved him, even though he showed his feelings for the redhead boy differently, he still did. As Ian debated to jump off that stupid bridge and disappear. just at that moment, a car raced past the bridge to a screeching stop. Before the car even fully stopped, out runs Mickey screaming and crying for Ian. Mickey ran to Ian still crying and grabbed the redhead so hard and pulled him over the railing to hug him. Ian's shirt ripped and his skin scratched. Mickey gave no fucks, only that his redhead mess was alive and okay, and not dead. Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, the badass who gave zero shits for anyone, actually cared for someone. even better, a Gallagher. As Mickey and Ian stood there, on that cold bridge mid winter, at 3:52 AM, Mickey would not let go of Ian. No matter what, not even if he was at gunpoint, he would not let go of his redhead. The man Mickey loved, forever and always. Ian didn't even hug him back, he just stood there, crying on the love of his life's shoulders. the crumbling redhead sniffling and sobbing on the raven haired boy's shoulders. Shivering, in just a ragged t-shirt and a baggy old pair of sweat pants. Mickey could stay there forever never letting go. Ian could cry for days, just holding his lover there. As the sun rises along the shadows of Chicago, Mickey and Ian still standing there, feeling the soft, caring embrace of each other. Mickey Milkovich fell so hard for that stupid redhead of his, the one thing that he never thought he'd do. they loved each other so much, even if they don't show it very often. "I love you Mick, I really do." Ian whispers gently into Mickey's ear. "Fuck you too, Fire-Crotch." Mickey replies smart-ass like. They stay standing like that for minutes, just holding each other. Time has never slowed down like this before, where a couple minutes could feel like hours. But it was worth it. Always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some suggestions in comments for anything else you want! i also do submissions :)


End file.
